one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thel 'Vadam X Maya (Echo) Visari
NOTE: Warning lifted. I think we get the point... Right? Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Thel 'Vadam the Arbiter of HALO, and Maya (echo) Visari of KILLZONE? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "(Echo) vs (Arbiter Thel!) BATTLE OF THE BETRAYERS!" "HALO vs KILLZONE! DO MASTER CHIEF VS RADEC!!!" "ELITES VS VISARI BLOOD! DO (THEL 'VADAM VS ECHO!!)" "I really don't get the fanboyism... Regardless, (Thel 'Vadam vs Maya Visari...)" TIME TO LET THE ROUNDS FLY! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning Announcer: One minute left. As a certain Thel 'Vadam was killing Helghast left and right, Snipers were firing rounds and Thel noticed. He used his Plasma Rifle to kill the Snipers. Announcer: Thirty Seconds Left. Then, Units wielding jetpacks spread shot at the Arbiter. Thankfully, he stabbed at one, then circular-slashed the rest. Announcer: UNTOUCHABLE! With ten seconds on the clock left, Colonel Radec somehow appeared, and fired an energy rifle at Thel. Thel easily evaded the ray, and stabbed Radec at the head, just in time for the game to end. Announcer: GAME OVER! Thel: How foolishly idiotic. Is there anyone that can beat me? ???: Why not another traitor? Thel then looked behind him to find a red hooded female armed to the teeth. ???: My name is Maya, Echo would be fine. Thel was confused. He never knew the Helghast were 100% Human. Though those words, he knew he found a true enemy. He just simply had to ask. Thel: Echo, are you one of them? Echo took offense, and yet she she still answered his question. Echo: I WAS one of them. Until I was branded as a traitor for reasons I wish not to explain. If you want a challenge, I at least have the perfect arena. Thel was intrigued by this point. What was that that area? Echo: It is the whole of this city. The place I used to call home... This is the start of the fight. Get your weapons ready... Thel prepared his Plasma Rifle, while Echo prepared her pistols. It was going to be a bloodbath no matter who won Thel 'Vadam thought... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! 59.9-52.7 Both the pistol rounds, and plasma rifle shots were *mostly* swatting each other out. The rest were damaging each other equally. Thel: (What is this woman thinking by fighting me?) Echo: (The only allies I have left are counting on me!) 52.6-41.5 When Echo found an exit, she made a mad dash to escape. Thel followed suit, but couldn't find a single trace of the traitor Helghast. Thel: Where ARE YOU!? As he exited the building, he found that the city was HUGE! There was no way Thel could find her! 41.4-35.9 Echo prepared her Sniper Rifle from behind. As Thel was trying to look around, she fired a shot at a leg tendon of the heretic elite. Echo then hid away. 35.8-31 As Thel found he was shot from behind, Echo exposed herself and rifle, and shot him in the other knee. Infuriated, he pulled out his Energy Sword. 30.9-20.6 Thel was slower than ever, but he still had blade in hand. He eventually found Echo about to make an escape by air. Thel then did one more jump to the platform. The final showdown began with an Energy Sword X a Knife. 20.5-5.9 As blades clashed, neither side had the advantage, where as Thel had the range advantage. And yet... Both opponents were impaled by their enemy's blade respectively. 5.8-0.1 As both Thel 'Vadam and Maya "Echo" Visari were bleeding to death, the latter attempted to pull the Energy Sword out of her, but it was too much. As Thel pulled his enemy's knife out, he had blood gushing out in all directions... DOUBLE K.O.! As both opponents were at the brink of death, Echo's ally: Lucas Kellan was forced to put both opponents out of their misery. He refused at first only to find he too will be killed if he didn't... He then decided to blow the opponents brains out with two Sniper Rifle rounds; one per person. Afterwards, Lucas then decided that should be enough punishment... Result LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees